Because You Made Me Love You
by WolfRain001
Summary: Hidan fights his emotions and tries to figure out his tie to this girl. This is a Hidan/OC story. It's rated M for language due to Hidan, of course. I'm not sure how to summarize this for you, really. Please read and enjoy. :)


Short Hidan/OC one shot that really came out of nowhere. I was feeling a bit down today and this was the result. I hope you enjoy. :)

Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto or any of the characters.

* * *

Blood splattered the ground, staining the dirt as it sunk in, tainting everything it touched with crimson red.

'_How did it come to this?'_

'_I should have listened…'_

'_I'm going to die…'_

All these thoughts ran through a young woman's mind as she sank to her knees, blood flowing down her from a gash in her stomach and shoulder.

Two sandal clad feet appeared in her line of sight as she gasped and hacked for air.

"You look fucking pathetic, bitch."

"Could you at least honor my memory with clean words?" She managed to wheeze out, making him laugh.

"Me? Surely you've fucking learned enough about me to fucking know I don't fucking care about your shit memory."

She coughed again, wondering why death was taking so long.

His black and red Akatsuki robe swirled in the breeze; She didn't dare take her eyes off his feet-lest he leave and she'd be all alone to die.

His hand reached down and lifted her chin, wiping some of the blood away, "You always did look best with fucking blood smeared fucking everywhere."

He caught himself before he said any more and pulled back, his violet eyes never leaving hers.

"Why, Hidan?" she asked, tears pooling in her eyes at the betrayal and pain.

His eyes narrowed at his name, a cold breeze blew around them, the forest quiet.

"Because I want to see you fucking suffer. I want to fucking see your blood stain the forest floor. I want to watch death seep into your fucking eyes."

His voice trembled as he spoke, each word being hurled at her until there was nothing but tense silence between them.

"Hurry up and kill me then."

Her voice was stronger and she managed a small glare.

Hidan didn't answer, his eyes glued to hers-desperately searching for something.

She grunted and began to pull herself to her feet, wincing every so often, fresh blood spilling out of her wounds.

Hidan stood frozen, watching her fight to stand.

"Why do you hate me so much?" she asked, once she'd managed to get to her feet.

"I don't fucking hate you, bitch!" he snapped, growing more frustrated by the minute.

"People don't usually murder people they don't mind." She pushed, trying to validate her upcoming death.

It was silent and his eyes shifted away from her, letting her know that something was up other than the usual sacrifice to Jashin.

"Jashin called for a sacrifice. And you were the fucking nearest person."

"You didn't draw your sacrificial circle. You didn't carry out your ritual. I'm not a sacrifice."

She coughed as his hand closed around her throat, his calm finally snapping. He pushed her against a tree, smirking at her wincing and the blood flowing down a new gash on her head.

"I hate you so much but I fucking can't." he breathed out, his eyes searching hers as she struggled for breath.

"I've wanted to kill you so many fucking times but I could never bring myself to do it! Your eyes, your hair, your scent-I fucking hate it!"

His grip tightened and her hands came up over his, trying to get some air back into her lungs instinctively.

"H-Hidan.."

His eyes widened and his grip loosened, pushing away and turning his back on her.

She panted, the air rushing into her lungs, burning her throat-tears sprung up in her eyes at the effort.

His fists were clenched and his shoulders were shaking, with rage or regret-she couldn't tell.

"Why do you hate me then? What about me makes you hate me so much?" she asked quietly, once she'd gotten her heartbeat and breathing steady again.

He turned and she braced herself as he walked back to her, trapping her against the tree.

"You make me feel more than death and destruction. When you're around…I don't know how to act or what to say or why I can't. You frustrate me. I'm a Jashinist. I am not suppose to feel this way. I'm suppose to sacrifice for Jashin's honor but you distract me."

He brushed a strand of her brunette hair out of her face and frowned.

"Even covered in blood and dying…you still distract me from completing my goal for Jashin."

"Why do you do this to me?" he asked, his voice becoming softer, his eyes confused, "Even now…I'm so close to being rid of you! But, it all feels wrong."

He sighed and rested his head against her forehead, his breathing ragged from stress.

She stared at him, trying to figure out what he was trying to say; Not daring to breathe.

"Well say something, damn it!" He yelled, breaking the silence and causing her to flinch from the sound.

She opened her mouth to answer him but no words came out-what was she suppose to say? She was sorry for his desire to kill her?

Hidan let out a frustrated growl and her body went into shock as his hands clutched her waist and his lips found hers.

Her hands instinctively went up to tangle in his slicked back silver hair as he pushed her closer to the tree.

When he pulled away, his eyes were wide. He didn't pull back and just stared at her.

"I'm fucking immortal. And all the years I've lived…I've never found anyone like you before."

His eyes were clouded and he stared at her, not seeing her-not focusing on anything.

When he finally focused on her, she was staring at him quizzically, trying to think what his next move might be.

"My heart should not be reacting this way. My life belongs to Jashin. It is against my religion to feel this way about anyone. I shouldn't l-"

He cut off abruptly and looked away, his hands tightening on her hips as he fought himself.

"Shouldn't what, Hidan?"

His shoulders trembled and when he looked at her, his eyes were full of emotions struggling to settle on one.

"I shouldn't love you."

Her vision swam, not because his confession took her breath away but because the blood loss was staring to get to her.

She was going to die. She was going to die after finding someone who cared for her.

"Hidan-"

Her eyes fluttered and she gripped his shoulders willing herself to stay long enough to tell him how she felt.

His eyes frantically searched her face, boring into her eyes when she forced them open again.

She leaned forward and kissed his cheek, leaving a stain of crimson.

"I love you too."

His eyes widened and she leaned back with a sigh and her eyes closed again, her body going limp.

Hidan sunk to the ground beside her as her body gave out on her; As her life ended.

"You fucking bitch."

**LINE BREAK**

Hidan walked through the hidden door to the Akatsuki base, drenched in blood and solemn.

"Hey, the asshole is back!" Deidara called from the front room where he was working on a sculpture.

"Where's Bree?" he asked, noticing the Jashinist was alone.

Hidan ignored him and walked to his room that he had shared with her.

Her side of the room was spotless and neat-not a speck of blood anywhere; Whilst his was a mass of crimson.

He put his scythe against the wall and shrugged out of his Akatsuki cloak and his sandals-checking for blood before sitting on her bed.

He clutched his rosary and bowed his head, guilt threatening to tear him apart.

"Jashin, why take her from me? Why couldn't she be spared? If she had reverted to Jashinism would she have lived?"

He paused and stared at the walls and the contrast between the two sides.

"I'm immortal. Yet I have nothing to live for."

"Why'd you kill her?" Kakazu asked, walking into the room silently, "She was good at tracking bounties."

"Because I fucking felt like it, jackass!"

Kakazu stared at him a while longer before walking out of the room in silence.

Hidan glanced at her Katana sitting against the wall, where she'd left it when he'd taken her out to the forest.

"…Because she made me love her."

-Fin-


End file.
